Gegen Gott
by Meru-94
Summary: Dans une école catholique, Edward et Envy se rencontrent. Tout les oppose et pourtant... Le brun arrivera-t-il à détourner son camarade du droit chemin ? Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer... Traduit de l'anglais - EdxEnvy
1. Sacrilège

**Disclamer : Fullmetal Alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa ainsi que ses personnages. Allez savoir pourquoi, elle refuse de les donner ! XD**

**Traduit de la fiction anglaise Gegen Gott, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier PockymonX3 qui a accepté de me laisser traduire (Thank you very much PockymonX3 ^^)**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur alors si vous trouvez des trucs bizarres, c'est normal ! XD**

**Vu que la fiction originale n'est pas encore finie, je suis incapable de vous dire si l'histoire finira bien ou mal.**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

**((POV Edward))**

Je m'étale sur le lit pour dormir.

Des symboles tourbillonnent sous mes yeux ; des lignes rouges sur un fond noir. Des absurdités flottent dans mon esprit comateux, l'air béat, coupé du reste du monde. Telle une berceuse, une obsédante musique me taquine. Et je sais que je la connais mais je suis incapable d'en déterminer l'origine.

_Prie le Seigneur de garder mon âme._

Une sensation d'halètement oppresse ma poitrine et m'étrangle sous ces lignes qui s'étendent au dessus de mes paupières fermées. Le souffle coupé sous la marée, une prière sort de mes lèvres et me rappelle un peu jadis.

_Si je meure avant de me réveiller, _

Mais les paroles n'aident pas et je suis tiré, loin des lignes, dans un endroit suffocant. Les paroles n'aident jamais, les prières ne sauvent jamais. Mais je dois croire car il ne me reste que la foi. Si mon salut était encore assuré…

_Prie le Seigneur de prendre mon âme._

Haletant, je m'arrachai du rêve, sentant mon haleine voyager à travers mes poumons et passer mes lèvres sèches, comme asphyxié. Je me relevai soudain, la sueur trempant ma poitrine dénudée, et regardai le plafond. La seule lumière de la chambre provenait du réveil posé sur mon bureau alors que celui-ci se moquait de moi : il affichait 5h19. Cela signifiait que nous étions déjà le matin. Cela signifiait aussi que je m'étais une fois de plus levé avant que mon alarme ne sonne. Je gémis, roulant sur le côté pour faire face à ces maudits nombres. Mes yeux se refermèrent mais ces étranges symboles rouges brûlaient encore contre mes yeux, m'empêchant ainsi de me recoucher. Je ne voulais pas encore m'habiller et de toute façon, j'avais presque trop de temps pour me préparer. Et trop de temps n'était jamais une bonne chose pour moi. La dernière fois que j'en avais eu, j'avais fini dans ma situation actuelle et jusqu'à présent elle n'était pas bonne.

Un incident dans mon ancienne école m'avait obligé à changer d'établissement pour l'académie pour jeunes hommes Holy Cross. Au fond, c'était une façon élégante de dire « envoyer vos garçons ici si vous pensez qu'ils sont condamnés pour l'éternité ». Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon ancienne école et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'étais à Holy Cross depuis un an maintenant et j'avais compris ma leçon il y avait de cela onze mois. Mais là encore, j'étais toujours piégé par mon père qui considérait que m'envoyer là-bas était une terrible et regrettable erreur de leur part. Néanmoins, je pouvais briser ces chaînes après l'obtention de mon diplôme, qui aurait lieu l'année suivante. Oui, j'avais dix-sept ans, j'étais un « enfant au lycée », et je devais sans cesse écouter et obéir à mon père. Il me restait encore un an… Et chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, je ne cessais de me répéter « juste une année avant la liberté ».

Mes pensées brûlèrent les derniers vestiges du rêve et je me réveillai doucement, frissonnant au contact de la sueur. Je poussai un soupir qui se transforma ensuite en un long bâillement sonnant comme un miaulement de chat dans mon esprit encore à demi endormi. A contrecœur, je m'assis et vis qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'une minute : j'avais pourtant l'impression d'être éveillé depuis bien plus longtemps... Je haussai les épaules, étirai mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en cambrant mon dos, laissant le son de craquement s'échapper de mon épaule. Je me trainai à quatre pattes hors du lit, trébuchant tel un aveugle à travers ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'interrupteur et allume la lumière qui m'aveugla momentanément lorsque le contact se fit.

La chaude et petite caverne qu'était ma chambre aurait pu être décrite comme un endroit dans lequel vivait une personne victime d'un trouble obsessionnel compulsif il faut remercier mon père qui me harcèle presque pour que je garde ma chambre propre… Sur mon bureau parfaitement rangé reposaient mes fournitures scolaires mon sac à dos était sur le sol, à côté. Mon uniforme était plié sur le dos de la chaise, repassé à la perfection par le même homme qui caquetait et qui claquait son fouet sur moi pour que je garde ma chambre propre. Non, je plaisante, mon père ne caquette pas ! J'enlevai mon boxer, en mis un propre et m'habillai lentement, prenant le temps de m'assurer que cela plairait à ma chère maman. Une chemise blanche à manches longues avec un col parfaitement boutonné, une cravate nouée bleu marine si serrée que cela m'étouffait presque, ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu assorti remonté jusqu'aux hanches, contrairement à ceux que l'on voyait fréquemment. J'ajoutai à cela une ceinture presque aussi serrée que la cravate, coupant la circulation sanguine dans la partie inférieure du corps oui, cela serait sûrement au goût de maman. Je me glissai dans mes chaussettes et mes chaussures vernies, m'assurant qu'elles ne portaient aucune trace d'éraflures, puis me passai un coup de peigne dans les cheveux, saisissant un élastique, avant de les tressai. Mes cheveux étaient blonds, assez longs pour que ma tresse descende jusqu'au bas de ma nuque. Certaines de mes mèches par contre, trop courtes, tombaient sur mon front et encadraient mon visage. Je rangeai mes affaires scolaires dans mon sac à dos et le hissai sur mon épaule. A l'aide du miroir sur pied placé derrière ma porte, je fis une rapide inspection de ma tenue avant de partir.

Mes yeux, d'une étrange couleur or, étaient légèrement repliés dans les coins, laissant place à un visage qui venait à peine de perdre ses airs d'enfant et acquérait maintenant une certaine définition. Mes épaules étaient encore étroites et se creusaient légèrement. Cela combiné à la rondeur de mon visage me donnait un air féminin très léger, certes, mais c'était assez pour m'ennuyer. J'avais déjà eu assez d'ennuis avec les filles et cette particularité ne m'avait pas aidé. Dans mon uniforme, je ressemblais plus à un homme d'affaire qu'à un étudiant. En soupirant, je quittai la chambre.

« Ah, Ed ! Bonjour. Dis donc, tu es bien matinal. »

Mon père était assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café dans une main, un journal dans l'autre. Maman était morte quatre ans plus tôt et cela avait provoqué une sorte de changement entre nous. Mon père était devenu un véritable drogué du travail, à tel point que le voir était devenu rare. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il paraissait détendu lorsqu'il me vit entrer. Nous avions grandi séparément depuis la mort de Maman, bien que devant les autres nous pouvions encore passer pour la joyeuse famille d'autrefois. La cause du décès était inconnue mais elle était la santé même un jour avant qu'elle ne parte. Me débrouillant pour afficher un léger sourire, je posai mon sac sur la table et allai chercher quelque chose à manger dans les étagères.

« Je me suis levé tôt. Tu penses pouvoir me conduire au lycée aujourd'hui ou tu es trop occupé ? »

Généralement, la réponse était « non » ; mais cette fois-ci, il me surprit.

« Si tu veux mais tu devras te dépêcher de manger. »

Je fis un signe de la tête, saisis un bagel en effritant le bas, et bus une gorgée de jus d'orange à même le carton. Mon père émit un bruit rauque dans mon dos mais ne donna aucune explication : que s'était-t-il passé ? Je me tournai, pris mon sac et souris à mon père.

- Je suis prêt Papa, dis-je gaiement, en bondissant avec enthousiasme sur la pointe des pieds.

- On est en retard, gamin. Il ne fait pas un peu trop froid pour être habillé ainsi ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil lorsqu'il eût fini son café.

Il déposa son journal sur la table avant de se lever et de regarder au dehors, sans prêter pour autant attention au vent et à la pluie qui fouettaient la fenêtre, avant de me fixer tandis que, roulant des yeux, j'entreprenais de saisir une veste dans la penderie.

Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la voiture et je pus presque sentir l'atmosphère lourde et tendue s'installer entre nous. Je m'assis nerveusement à la place « passager », sentant mon père prêt à parler. Depuis quelque temps, il semblait qu'il trouvât un malin plaisir à aborder des sujets qui me contrariaient. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui ne fut pas différent.

- Alors, rien de…nouveau ?

- Non Papa.

- Tout va bien à l'école ?

- Oui Papa.

- Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

La question avait été directe et je me sentis me crisper involontairement. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait et je sentis mon estomac se serrer, me remplissant d'effroi.

- Non Papa. Il n'y a que des garçons.

- Et que sont des garçons ?

- La même chose que moi.

- Bien.

Je soupirai faiblement, ne voulant pas qu'il m'entende. Depuis l'année dernière, toutes nos conversations portaient sur ce sujet. Rien ne changeait, il essayait sans cesse de me faire la leçon. Honnêtement, j'étais si exaspéré que j'en étais devenu malade mais jamais je ne l'admettrais devant mon père. Il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour empirer les choses mais étrangement, il ne s'arrêta pas là comme à son habitude. Je commençai légèrement à ruminer contre lui lorsqu'il reprit la parole en employant soudainement un ton plus dur qu'à l'habitude, osant même parler plus fort.

« J'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un de tes professeurs. Il m'a dit qu'il y aurait un nouvel étudiant aujourd'hui. Tu seras sage, compris ?

Je me hérissai intérieurement, grimaçant à l'idée des sous-entendus de ses propos. Il me prenait pour un abruti ou quoi ? Ravalant mon orgueil et la sévère riposte qui attendait sur le bout de ma langue en me démangeant, je me contentai de répondre ce qu'il voulait entendre.

« Bien sûr Papa. Tu sais que je le serai. »

Ma voix était glaciale mais il sembla être satisfait de ma réponse, souriant jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'école. Tandis que j'observais l'immense étendue qui servait à la fois d'église et d'école, je me demandai quelle pauvre âme infortunée avait fini par s'enliser ici avec le reste d'entre nous. Au premier plan prenait place une gigantesque cathédrale gothique où nous devions nous rendre tous les mercredis avec le reste de l'école pour la messe. Derrière, l'académie à trois étages avait une forme en U et entourait une cour, l'église fermant l'espace entre les bâtiments pour terminer le carré. Holy Cross faisait office d'école primaire, de collège et de lycée, chaque côté du bâtiment appartenant à un niveau spécifique.

- A bientôt Papa, dis-je en sortant aussi rapidement que possible de la voiture, respirant l'air lourd et orageux qui m'entourait.

Je n'étais pas l'un des meilleurs dans la catégorie « affronter les situations délicates » et je venais à nouveau de le confirmer.

Je me dirigeai vers l'église, accélérant parfois le pas, lorsque je remarquai quelqu'un qui me tournait le dos à côté du bâtiment, hors du chemin de la tempête. Comme s'il m'avait senti arriver, il se tourna et esquissa un léger sourire, juste assez pour que je puisse entrevoir ses dents dans l'ombre de la cathédrale. Ses yeux, semblant luire dans la faible lumière, me regardaient rapidement de haut en bas. Il partit l'instant suivant en glissant dans le coin pour disparaître ensuite de mon champ de vision. Je frissonnai ce regard avait été assez imposant pour m'empêcher de réfléchir pendant un moment. Ses yeux étaient si étranges : d'un violet presque irisé. Je me secouai intérieurement, remontant au maximum mon sac sur mon épaule, avant de me diriger droit vers le centre des locaux où était situé le lycée, l'image des yeux de cette étrange personne obsédant toujours mon esprit.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre. Le point de vue d'Envy arrivera dans le prochain chapitre. Les causes de la mort de la mère d'Edward sont différentes de celles du manga et seront révélées au fil de l'histoire. **

**N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! (^.-)**

**Et je reprends une phrase de PockymonX3 : Please review and I will give you lots of loves ! XD**


	2. Interrogation

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que l'histoire que je me contente de traduire.**

**La fiction originale est terminée et comporte dix-neuf chapitres. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas appris l'allemand (vous voyez que ça sert !), **_**Gegen Gott **_**signifie **_**Contre Dieu**_**. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi l'auteur a choisi ce titre. Petit indice : on parle **_**yaoi**_** là ! (^.-)**

**Voici donc le second chapitre qui m'a causé quelques problèmes car il contient de nombreuses expressions… J'espère tout de même que mon retard ne vous causera pas -trop- de problèmes !**

**Sur ce, **_**enjoy**_** !**

* * *

**((POV Envy))**

_Je me demande si l'enfer est comme…_

Des pulsions me martelaient les veines, la respiration se rapprochant presque de l'hyperventilation. Je n'étais pas sujet à l'anxiété mais aujourd'hui, immobile face à l'entrée de la salle de classe, j'étais prêt à prendre mes jambes à mon cou. L'odeur de l'endroit me gênait avec ce couloir trop propre et trop entretenu, et l'austérité qui y régnait était à glacer le sang. Les néons du couloir projetaient une lumière discordante dans ma direction et tandis que les ombres se cherchaient vainement un abri, le manque de clarté me donnait le vertige. J'avais un léger problème avec la lumière : cela me brûlait les yeux et faisait ressurgir certaines choses que j'essayais désespérément d'enfouir. Je poussai un long soupir, faisant de mon mieux pour calmer mon esprit et mon cœur. _Fais une bonne impression Envy. _Calme, confiant et drogué aux médicaments ; mais de cette dernière caractéristique, ils n'avaient nullement besoin d'en connaître la raison. Je tenais un classeur dans ma main, seule chose que je transporterai durant mes journées de cours.

_Non…l'enfer serait beaucoup plus agréable._

Holy Cross Academy. Quelle blague. Juste un autre endroit pour vous enfoncer leur religion au fond de la gorge et vous bourrer le crâne avec jusqu'à ce que vous y croyiez. L'endroit entier me rendait malade, et pas seulement à cause de la lumière. Par contre, quelque chose avait piqué ma curiosité -et cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas amélioré mon impression par rapport à l'école : j'avais rencontré un des étudiants. Enfin, _rencontré_ serait un mot un peu trop fort pour cela. _Tourné autour_ et _lui faire peur _serait plus approprié. Il ressemblait à l'un de ces enfants qui prenaient la religion au sérieux, la chemise impeccable dans le pantalon, un corps fin. Je l'aurais pris pour un collégien s'il ne portait pas le même uniforme que le mien ; c'est-à-dire celui du lycée. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, solidement tressés derrière lui, et un air félin émanait de ses yeux dorés. Pour faire simple, ce garçon avait quelque chose de fascinant. Je chassai ces pensées de ma tête, pris une autre inspiration pour me calmer, et frappai à la porte, en prenant soin de rester posté à cet endroit afin de capter l'attention du professeur. Peu content d'être dérangé, il se tourna d'un air agacé à peine contenu et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il me vit. Cependant, son visage se défit aussitôt.

_« Oh, bonjour ! Vous devez être le nouvel é…lève ? »_

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux usés par le temps de l'homme s'élargirent derrière ses grandes lunettes lorsqu'il prit conscience de mon apparence et j'eus de la peine à m'empêcher de sourire. Je n'avais jamais aimé les règles de la société et d'après le visage du professeur, je pus constater que le début promettait d'être difficile. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, reprit son calme, et se redressa avant de me reconsidérer rapidement ; il fit la moue alors que je me tenais là, mes yeux pétillants d'amusement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil sur la salle de classe et notai avec un plaisir extrême que la plupart des étudiants me regardaient bouche bée ; parmi eux, le garçon aux cheveux dorés que j'avais espionné un peu plus tôt. Mais ce n'était pas face à mon accoutrement qu'il restait pétrifié ; au lieu de cela, il rencontra mes yeux avec une expression de crainte pure, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Si nous avions été dans mon ancienne école, j'aurai eu le culot de lui faire de l'œil, mais aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et j'étais déjà sur le grill.

_« Oui, bon… vu qu'il s'agit de votre premier jour, vous recevrez un simple avertissement. Mais à l'avenir, assurez-vous que votre uniforme soit aux normes de l'académie s'il vous plait. Alors euh… auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous présenter à la classe… ? »_

J'y consentis d'un signe de la tête et entrai, me plaçant près du tableau. Debout devant les autres, je notai qu'il restait une seule chaise de libre au fond, opposée à celle du blond. _La lumière est tout aussi pénible ici, _pensai-je, mal à l'aise, déplaçant mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre - une habitude que j'avais prise lorsque j'étais nerveux. Je passai ma main libre dans mes cheveux, poussant les longues mèches vertes hors de mon visage, et esquissai un sourire avant de parler.

_« Salut tout le monde. Je suis Envy Jones, mais appelez-moi juste Envy s'il vous plait. »_

Il y eut une sorte de changement dans la foule lorsqu'ils entendirent mon nom, se rappelant sans doute qu'il s'agissait de l'un des sept pêchés capitaux. Enfin diable, que pouvais-je dire ? Mes parents avaient eu le sens de l'humour en plus d'un certain pressentiment lorsqu'ils m'avaient appelé ainsi, ce que je n'avais pas contesté : j'aimais mon nom. Je restai posté un moment ou deux, embarrassé, jusqu'à ce que le professeur me fasse signe d'aller m'asseoir. Avec soulagement, j'obéis, parcourant l'allée à grandes enjambées, mes hanches se balançant légèrement d'une façon honteusement naturelle. Je m'assis enfin, une jambe de l'autre côté de la chaise, appuyant l'un de mes coudes au dos du siège, avant de laisser mon regard glisser jusqu'au blond pour le trouver une fois de plus en train de fixer le mien. Quand je le surpris à m'observer, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, ses yeux se tournèrent sèchement vers l'avant et il devint soudainement très intéressé par ce que radotait le professeur. Je gloussai, me retournai pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais déjà appris… Bien ! cela signifiait que je pouvais laisser mon esprit vagabonder durant les prochaines…quarante-cinq minutes.

Des ombres glissaient et tournoyaient devant mes yeux, exécutant une sorte de danse sombre dans une pièce vivement éclairée. Je réprimai un frisson, gardant mes yeux fermement clos, la tête baissée, le stylo se mouvant, écrivant n'importe quoi pour tromper le professeur et lui faire croire que je lui prêtais une quelconque attention. Un juron fouetta mon esprit, blâmant le stress et l'horreur de ce nouvel endroit ainsi que ce qu'il s'y passait. Et que se passait-il ? Et bien…

* * *

J'étais sans cesse l'objet des critiques des badauds, toujours fixé de la même façon -tant par les élèves que par les professeurs - lorsque je marchais dans les couloirs. C'était l'enfer dans ma tête, ma barrière protectrice s'effritant, et je me sentais devenir paranoïaque. Je gardai le menton levé, les mains serrées pour éviter de montrer mes tremblements. Oh ! comme je détestais cet endroit…

_T'as vu le nouveau gamin ?_

Reste calme, Envy…

_Entends son nom : Envy._

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

_C'est une blague ?_

C'est toi la blague ?

_C'est quoi son problème ?_

Laissez-moi seul.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?_

J'ai dit : laissez-moi seul.

_Il est abruti ?_

Toi, oui.

_C'est quoi son histoire ?_

Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Je n'entendis pas la fin des questions qui m'encerclaient comme un mur, chacune demandant une réponse que je n'avais pas envie de donner. Mais je m'étais attendu à cela et j'élevai un bouclier entre eux et moi, psalmodiant continuellement dans mon esprit qu'ils ne pouvaient ni me toucher, ni me blesser.

Cela n'aida pas plus lorsque je fus balayé par la foule qui se précipitait à la cantine, la pression des corps devenant un véritable problème. J'étais écrasé, bousculé et poussé contre ma volonté, sans un semblant d'excuse. Cela fit empirer mes tremblements, jetant un coup d'œil sur les alentours toutes les deux ou trois secondes afin de trouver une sortie.

J'avais remarqué le garçon blond avant qu'il ne s'échappe avec habilité et facilité, disparaissant presque au moment même où je l'avais aperçu. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher mais je trouvais cela ironique d'apprécier déjà le mode de vie de mon homonyme, l'enviant d'être apparemment capable d'éviter le contact avec chacun, se déplaçant comme un fantôme à travers la foule. Cela m'amena à me demander s'il faisait ceci exprès, cherchant la fuite. Personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et je me demandai si les autres savaient qu'il était élève ici.

J'étais en retard lorsque j'arrivai à la cafétéria et la plupart des tables étaient déjà remplies. A l'exception d'une où était assis…_le blond_.

* * *

**((POV Edward))**

Oh mon… Les têtes des élèves de la classe pivotèrent à l'unisson pour voir qui avait eu le culot d'interrompre le professeur au milieu de sa lecture et nous fûmes tous ébahis. A l'embrasure se tenait celui qui ne pouvait être que le nouvel élève car jamais personne d'autre n'aurait eu le toupet de s'habiller ainsi à l'Académie. Les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient déboutonnés, exhibant la pâleur de sa poitrine, sa cravate accrochée trop bas et nullement serrée en haut comme cela devait l'être, les manches remontées sur ses coudes. Ses cheveux noirs étaient longs, descendant jusqu'au milieu de son dos en encerclant son visage. Ses yeux, violets, étaient teintés d'un étrange éclat, comme l'autre fois. Je rencontrai son regard, stupéfié par son audace et son attitude détachée, lorsqu'il se redressa et s'adressa à la classe.

Envy ? A quoi pensaient ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'envoyer un garçon nommé Envy ici ? Mais surtout, pourquoi appeler quelqu'un ainsi ? La curiosité me piqua quand je le vis se rendre à son bureau, me demandant quelle était son histoire. Je me sentit ensuite embarrassé quand il se tourna et me fixa, me prenant au dépourvu avec son étrange regard violet. Je détournai les yeux aussi rapidement que je pus, sentant la chaleur monter à mon visage. Tandis qu'il semblait être à l'aise, son regard laissait transparaître une grande réserve sur le monde qui l'entourait, à la fois circonspect et suspicieux. C'étaient ces yeux qui m'avaient suivis durant la matinée entière, et ce jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie nous annonce l'heure de cantine.

A ce moment, il était donc l'heure de manger, mon estomac grondant méchamment et exigeant que sa faim soit rassasiée. Je parcourus le chemin jusqu'à la cantine aussi rapidement que je pus à travers la foule des autres étudiants, me recroquevillant sur moi-même pour me glisser dans les espaces laissés par les autres. Même après tout ce temps passé ici, je n'avais encore aucun ami, mais je prenais sur moi car je ne voulais plus avoir d'ennuis, et j'avais donc une table entière pour moi seul. Cependant, si je n'étais pas arrivé si tôt, cette table aurait été prise et j'aurais alors dû bavarder avec les occupants et demander si je pouvais me joindre à eux. Non vraiment, merci mais je préférais suivre mon propre chemin, quitte à avoir l'air d'un taré auprès des autres. Je franchis la porte de la cantine, achetai de quoi manger et rejoignis d'un pas rapide le petit endroit dans l'angle du fond.

Je ne prêtais pas vraiment attention aux alentours, alors je ne me sentis pas responsable du couinement peu masculin que je laissai échapper quand une voix me sortit brusquement de mon petit monde. Je levai les yeux pour voir Envy ici, un sourire serein sur son visage, son regard toujours circonspect. J'avalai rapidement ma nourriture et me raclai la gorge avant de parler ; j'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me demander l'autorisation de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu. Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit : _est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?_ Toutes les autres places ont l'air prises, alors bon… »

Il détourna son regard de moi, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Oh là ! moi qui espérais rester loin des autres… mon espoir s'était évanoui… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment avoir d'impression sur le nouveau garçon. Je hochai la tête et lui désignai le siège en face du mien. Il le prit, posa son déjeuner sur la table, et s'assit comme il l'avait fait en classe. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant un moment, chacun sondant l'autre avec un intérêt mesuré, sans prononcer un mot. Je remarquai que sa peau était plus pâle que la mienne, et plus lisse aussi. Le noir de ses cheveux qu'il m'avait semblé voir avant virait plutôt au vert. Ce fut quelques minutes après que je réalisai qu'il attendait que je prenne la parole, ne connaissant toujours pas mon nom. Je rougis, balbutiant rapidement une présentation.

« O…Oh ! je m'appelle Edward. Edward Elric. »

Il sourit et me présenta sa main. Je la pris, hésitant, sentant la douceur de la peau de sa paume sur la mienne. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher mais je lui rendis son sourire quand il empoigna ma main.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Edward. »

L'ombre dans ses yeux sembla disparaître pendant un moment, montrant une chaleur sincère quand il prononça la phrase. Mais ensuite, celle-ci disparut puis il lâcha ma main, une sorte de crainte défilant dans ses yeux, et il détourna le regard. Je me sentis étrangement attiré par lui, soudain pris d'un besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit. Nous ne parlâmes pas durant le reste du déjeuner et nos chemins se séparèrent ensuite pour ne plus voir l'autre qu'une ou deux fois durant le reste de la journée ; il était dans une classe différente de la mienne l'après-midi, pour le cours de mathématiques.

Enfin, je pris le bus, rentrant à la maison pour le weekend, mes pensées centrées sur Envy. L'angoisse s'emparait peu à peu de moi et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais jamais aimé les weekends car non seulement j'avais beaucoup trop de temps libre mais en plus, cela signifiait que mon père était à la maison. J'adorais mon père mais parfois…

* * *

**Voilà ! Fin du chapitre ! Non, non, non, vous ne connaîtrez pas le secret d'Envy maintenant ! x)**

**N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! (^.-)**

**Et je reprends une phrase de PockymonX3 : **_**Please review and I will give you lots of loves ! **_**XD**


	3. Un mois de novembre pluvieux

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, d'ailleurs, je compte envoyer un courrier à Hiromu Arakawa pour négocier leur prix U.U**

**L'histoire de cette fiction ne m'appartient pas non plus, je me contente de traduire celle de Pockymonx3 pour faire profiter à tous de son génie ! *_***

**Sinon, je suis terriblement désolée pour ce hum… retard ? ^^; **

**Je savais que j'étais un peu (beaucoup) à la bourre mais quand je suis retournée sur mon compte il y a quelques jours et que j'ai vu ma dernière publication, j'ai cru que j'allais m'assassinée de mes propres mains (hé ! j'ai jamais parlé d'envie suicidaire u_u)**

**Enfin bref, je me tais et vous laisse lire ce chapitre que j'ai personnellement adoré lire et traduire même si j'aurais bien foutu quelques baffes à un des personnages…-_-**

**Sur ce, enjoy ! ^o^**

* * *

**((POV Envy))**

Alors que je rentrais chez moi, mes pensées étaient toutes centrées sur Edward. Je me rappelais encore de son air choqué lorsque je lui avais adressé la parole, de la douceur de ses mains, et de la facilité qu'il avait eu à rougir…J'étais bien content qu'il ne soit pas l'une de ces personnes qui se devaient de combler chaque silence par des propos aussi insensés les uns que les autres, d'autant que chacun de nous avait eu l'air d'apprécier notre silencieux déjeuner. Peut-être que cela ne le dérangerait pas si je me joignais de nouveau à lui ; car oui, j'aimais sa compagnie. De surcroît, j'avais beaucoup apprécié le respect qu'il portait aux autres et qui l'avait empêché de me soutirer quelque information, alors que ses yeux dorées brillaient de curiosité. Enfin ! j'étais content d'être entré dans cette école un vendredi car avoir affaires avec les professeurs pendant une semaine entière aurait vraiment été effrayant. A l'exception de la fois où je m'étais présenté, tous avaient commenté mon apparence, l'un allant si loin que je n'aurais pu répéter sa critique. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être en prison. Mais pas question qu'ils me gavent avec leur uniforme et tout le reste, c'était déjà assez contraignant pour moi.

Dehors, la pluie s'était atténuée, tombant presque droit alors que le vent mourrait, ce spectacle défilant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Le bus tourna au coin et s'arrêta, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Je descendis, marchant sous la pluie et pris l'allée qui menait à mon humble demeure -si une maison à deux étages, directement plongée dans un étang pouvait être appelée humble. Au deuxième étage se trouvait un balcon qui trônait au dessus de l'étang alors que des échasses plongeaient dans l'eau pour le soutenir. Je grimpai les escaliers, jetai mon classeur et enlevai mes chaussures une fois à l'intérieur. Ici, les sons de la pluie étaient étouffés et la maison semblait être vide et anormalement silencieuse. C'était comme… être à la maison. Le silence se faisait pesant dans le couloir, étouffant les bruits de mes pas. Lorsque j'entendis ça. Un fracas, un cri, un tir de pistolet, deux voix qui hurlaient. Je m'arrêtai de courir, me retournant vers la source de ce bruit et soupirai de soulagement.

C'était seulement un jeu vidéo qui se jouait à la télévision du salon. Apercevant deux têtes qui me tournaient le dos, l'une aux cheveux coupés ras, l'autre adoptant une coupe plus sauvage, les deux de couleur noire, j'entrai et me dirigeai jusqu'au dos du canapé pour m'asseoir entre eux et poser mes bras sur leurs épaules, ce qui interrompit leur jeu et me valut quelques jurons.

- Putain Envy, j'allais presque le battre ! pesta celui aux cheveux longs.

- C'est ça ! J'étais sur le point de te foutre une raclée et tu le sais Wrath ! rétorqua l'autre en essayant de me contourner pour frapper ce dernier.

- Tu rêves Greed ! T'étais juste tombé dans mon piège !

Ils commencèrent à parler si vite que j'eus du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais ce que je compris se résumait à des menaces de mort et à des mutilations plutôt sadiques. Je soupirai, faisant de mon mieux pour les tenir éloignés. Parfois, mes frères étaient vraiment difficiles à contrôler. J'étais le cadet de la famille, le plus vieux étant Greed et le plus jeune Wrath. Mais bon sang, pourquoi notre mère nous avait-elle nommés ainsi ? Et pourquoi notre père l'y avait-il autorisée ? J'imagine que c'était parce que notre grand-mère avait eu la bonne idée d'appeler sa fille « Lust ». Nous avions d'ailleurs une tante, Pride, qui avait une fille prénommée Sloth. Et même si ce n'était pas son véritable prénom, la famille de ma mère appelait affectueusement -ou pas- notre père « Gluttony ». Je vis d'ailleurs ce dernier endormi sur la chaise longue, son ventre se gonflant et s'abaissant au fil de sa respiration. Les disputes de ses fils ne parvenaient absolument pas à le réveiller, et seul un léger tic nous permettait de savoir qu'il n'était pas mort et que nous devions faire en sorte de ne pas le déranger.

- Les gars… Les gars ! Hé, c'est juste un jeu vidéo, insistai-je en tentant de coincer et Wrath avec mes jambes et Greed avec mes bras.

Ils se démenaient mais ne jetèrent bientôt plus qu'un regard assassin à l'autre, les deux ayant malheureusement un grand sens de la compétition en plus d'une opiniâtreté sans égale... Après un moment, ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, chacun rechignant à l'idée qu'aucun vainqueur ne serait désigné. Greed éteignit le jeu, m'observant avec un sourire sournois qui n'était jamais bon signe. Il allait à l'université mais vivait toujours à la maison, et je le connaissais assez bien pour savoir que l'irruption d'un tel sourire n'était jamais une bonne chose. Immédiatement, je le lâchai et m'assis bien droit, laissant Wrath s'échapper aussi de mon emprise.

- Aloooooors…? lâcha-t-il tandis que je sentais mon estomac se décomposer, comment était ton premier jour dans cette nouvelle école, mon cher petit frère.

- Je ne suis pas le plus petit, c'est Wrath qui l'est, répondis-je, ce qui valu de vives protestations de la part du garçon aux cheveux longs qui se tenait derrière moi.

- Ca va pas ? J'appellerai jamais Wrath « frérot ». « Blaireau » à la limite…(1) Et n'évite pas la question !

- Ca allait je pense, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'intéressant ?

- J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens, oui. Mais personne d'_intéressant_.

- Aucun gars mignon ?

- Greed ! grinçai-je, devenant rouge pivoine alors que j'entendais Wrath derrière moi glousser et marmonner quelque chose sur son timbré de grand frère.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il. Papa ne peut rien entendre, il est complètement « out ».

- Je t'ai dit que non ! Et arrête de me demander ça !

Je descendis du canapé, montai les escaliers en courant et entrai dans ma chambre. Pff…, il y avait vraiment des fois où je détestais Greed. Quelque fois, il semblait se fiche totalement que l'un de ses petits frères soit gay, et d'autres fois, il voyait ça comme une raison de s'en prendre à moi. Je m'assis sur mon lit, rapprochai mes genoux de ma poitrine, sentant mon cœur marteler à l'intérieur de mon corps. J'écarquillai soudain les yeux, des ombres s'échappant de la lumière qui ruisselait à travers la fenêtre, glissant contre les murs et se rapprochant assez pour me toucher avant d'ensuite disparaître. Une vraie torture. Gémissant, je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête, retournant à la logique digne d'un gamin de cinq ans qui consistait à dire « Je ne peux pas les voir, elles ne peuvent pas me voir ». J'entendis alors ma porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et tressaillit, plantant mes ongles dans mes avant-bras, lorsque je sentis une main chaude dans le creux de mes épaules, puis quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière moi.

- Tu n'as pas oublié de prendre tes médicaments ce matin ? fit une voix grave mais neutre ; c'était Greed.

- Non, je les ai pris. Mais juste la moitié de la dose prescrite. Cette merde ne marche pas, Greed, ça ne fait qu'empirer mon état. Ca le fait vraiment empirer, murmurai-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Tu les vois encore ?

Je fis un signe de la tête alors que je me sentais trembler comme je l'avais déjà fait. Greed était la seule personne à qui je pouvais confier mon…problème. Wrath était trop jeune pour comprendre et Maman m'aurait juste amené à l'hôpital, encore une fois. Et je ne supportais pas cet endroit, c'était bien trop lumineux. Greed, lui, m'aidait. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait parfois d'être un véritable abruti, mais d'autres fois…d'autres fois, il se comportait comme le meilleur des frères.

- Bon… Garde les yeux clos. Et Envy…parle-moi de lui. Et ne nie pas, je ne te connais que trop bien.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer, puis je m'entendis dire doucement…

- Il s'appelle Edward Elric.

* * *

**((Pov Edward))**

Le bruit du tintement d'une argenterie ainsi que celui d'une vaisselle en train d'être lavées étaient les seuls sons que j'entendais hors de ma chambre ce samedi soir, alors que mes oreilles étaient collées contre la porte. Ca avait l'air assez sûr pour que je m'autorise à sortir et je décidai alors de quitter discrètement ma chambre, n'ayant pas spécialement envie que quelqu'un me découvre. J'avais réussi à ne pas me faire remarquer par mon père depuis vendredi en restant dans ma chambre sans rien dire ou en allant simplement manger rapidement mon dîner, évitant ainsi de mettre quelque sujet scolaire sur le tapis. En fait, je n'avais pas tellement pensé à Envy, seule notre rencontre à l'église m'était revenue en mémoire. Mon estomac s'était simplement serré la fois où j'avais vu quelque chose de violet et qui me rappelait la couleur de ses yeux… Mais c'était hier. Il était maintenant samedi soir et je devais prendre le risque de m'aventurer en dehors de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Mais dans le couloir, je me frigorifiai lorsque j'entendis la porte du réfrigérateur s'ouvrir et le son d'une canette qu'on décapsulait. Réprimant mille et un jurons qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, je courus, la tête la première, tout le long du couloir, haletant une fois appuyé contre la porte, après avoir enfin réussi à entrer dans la salle de bain.

Mon père était tombé dans l'alcool depuis le décès de ma mère, mais il ne buvait pas tous les jours car il avait encore un travail et devait s'occuper de nous. Cependant, chaque samedi, il débouchait plusieurs bières, prenant tout de même le soin de garder l'esprit assez clair pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Alors laissez-moi vous dire que je déteste les weekends.

Je quittai la salle de bain juste à temps pour entendre le second « psshh » d'une cannette que l'on ouvrait, ainsi que mon père soupirer avant de prendre sa boisson. Je m'apprêtais à me glisser jusqu'à ma chambre, osant à peine respirer, lorsque je l'entendis. Je crois que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais autant prié pour pouvoir me fondre dans les murs…

- Hé Ed ! 'Proche dont !

Mon père commençait déjà à manger ses mots, et il n'était jamais aussi lourd que quand il avait bu. Encore quelque temps et je pouvais clairement affirmer qu'il finirait par s'évanouir sur le canapé.

A contrecœur, je changeai de direction, m'éloignant de ma chambre, mon « refuge » comme j'aimais l'appeler, et entrai dans le salon où mon père se trouvait assis, un sourire idiot sur le visage et une cannette de bière dans une main, les autres se trouvant sur la table en face de lui. Déjà trois d'entre elles étaient vides. Et merde, il en avait bu plus que ce que je ne pensais. L'estomac serré, je me dressai devant lui, gardant un visage neutre même si mon esprit me criait de m'enfuir. Entre mon instinct qui me demandait de lutter et celui qui me priait de prendre la fuite, le second dominait et j'aurais vraiment voulu lui obéir, mais c'était trop tard. Au contraire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et tins bon, sachant pertinemment que fuir ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Oui, Papa ? fis-je en me forçant à sourire tandis que je sentais mon visage se décomposer.

- Alors gamin, c'était comment l'école ? Tu ne m'en parles jamais, dit-il en se rembrunissant alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ne pas tressaillir.

- C'est vrai, Papa. J'ai rencontré le nouvel élève.

- Oh. Et il est comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est avec moi en sciences politiques et au déjeuner, c'est tout.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Envy Jones.

Il y eut un silence alors que ses yeux se rétrécirent et que son sourire se transforma en un air désapprobateur. Il m'observa attentivement alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir, et je dus plus ou moins réussir car son sourire revint aussitôt tandis qu'il se renfonçait dans le canapé.

- C'est un étrange nom. Enfin, il est nouveau. Invite-le, j'aimerais le rencontrer, je suis sûr que vous pourriez être de bons amis.

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de retenir mon étonnement. Il devait être complètement ivre car même dans un million d'années, je ne me serais attendu à entendre ces mots de sa bouche. Il voulait rencontrer quelqu'un, il voulait que je sois _ami_ avec un autre _garçon_. J'avalai ma salive avant de répondre, faisant bien attention à choisir mes mots.

- Et bien… Si tu penses que oui alors je lui demanderai. Mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons tant de choses en commun…

- Baliverne ! Tu ne traines plus avec personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Roy, déjà ? Je l'aimais bien ce garçon.

Merde. Le juron parvint à mon esprit avant même que je n'ai pu l'arrêter tandis que des cloches ne cessaient de claironner dans ma tête, m'avertissant du danger. C'était un piège ; et il était impossible que je sorte de cette situation sans que quelque chose de mauvais n'arrive. Il l'avait prévu ; et je savais que j'avais raison. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, prêt à s'arracher de ma poitrine, alors que je cherchais une réponse qui me permettrait de me tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais apparemment, il n'attendait pas de moi une riposte.

- Ah oui, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, dit-il alors que son sourire se faisait plus dur et que ses yeux se rétrécissaient méchamment. Roy a appris que tu étais une erreur de la nature. Que tu étais une bizarrerie dont ce monde ne souhaitait pas la présence. Et quand il l'a raconté à tout le monde, tu t'es disputé avec lui. Et maintenant, tu es dans cette école religieuse pour essayer de résoudre ton problème. Mais encore une fois, rien chez toi ne peut être résolu, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout…

Il s'était levé plus rapidement que ce dont je le croyais capable, m'attrapant par le col de mon tee-shirt avant de me lancer violemment dans le couloir. Je heurtai violemment le sol et roulai plusieurs fois jusqu'à aller m'écraser contre un mur, me mordant les lèvres pour m'empêcher de crier ma douleur. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une combine et je m'étais complètement fourvoyé en me croyant en sécurité. Mais cela me faisait aussi penser qu'en fin de compte, mon père voulait seulement que je mène une vie normale, avec des amis qui ne me tourneraient pas le dos. Il se rapprocha de moi, m'attrapa la tête par les cheveux, me forçant à le regarder. Il railla, me contraint à me lever avant de m'envoyer au bout du couloir. Je tombai en m'enfuyant, tandis qu'il riait et qu'il appelait après moi d'une voix froide, dure et cassée.

- Après tout, c'est ta faute si Maman est morte !

J'haletai, me précipitai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte, me laissant glisser derrière elle, alors que mes mains empoignaient fermement ma poitrine. Ca avait été pire que d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais dit cela avant, il ne m'avait même jamais frappé. Mais cette fois, il m'avait jeté violemment dans le couloir.

- Oh, mais invite donc Envy ! Je veux le rencontrer !

Et il rit et rit tandis que je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer, qu'importe à quel point j'en avais envie.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Ce chapitre m'a pris du temps à cause de courts passages que j'avais du mal à traduire…=/**

**Et si vous avez lu ce que j'avais écrit en entête, vous avez sûrement compris à quel personnage je faisais référence…x(**

**Je vous le promets, je ne mettrai pas autant de tant pour traduire la suite et je ferai tout pour publier le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible ! _**

**Et je reprends une phrase de PockymonX3 : Please review and I will give you lots of loves ! XD**

(1) La phrase originale est _Wrath is my little bother, not brother_, « bother » signifiant « ennui », « embêtement » en gros. Etant donné que c'est un jeu de mots, j'ai eu du mal à garder l'humour de la phrase mais j'espère que ma traduction n'est pas trop mauvaise…~~


	4. Les règles

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA et l'histoire ne partiennent pas, blablabla et blablabla (vous devez l'avoir compris à force ._.)**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre...^^;**

**J'avais dit que la fic comportait 19 chapitres mais en fait, l'auteur a décidé d'en rajouter un, donc ça fait un total de 20 (vous avez vu comment je sais bien compter ? U.U)**

**Ce chapitre est relativement court, mais appréciez tout de même la lecture svp ! w**

**Sur ce, enjoy ! ^o^**

* * *

**((POV Edward))**

Dieu merci, après l'enfer qu'avait été mon weekend, ce fut une véritable bénédiction de retrouver les salles trop éclairées de Holy Cross ce lundi. Mon père, évidemment, se souvenait de tout ce qu'il avait dit et il s'était excusé, mais cela n'avait pas du tout aidé. Curieusement, sans doute pris par un quelconque sentiment de culpabilité, il m'avait permis d'inviter un de mes amis et j'avais roulé des yeux, faisant comme si j'avais réellement des personnes à convier à la maison.

Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au second étage pour me rendre à ma première heure de cours lorsque je me stoppai net. Devant moi venait de s'effondrer un jeune homme dont les mouvements se faisaient pénibles en plus d'haleter lourdement. Immédiatement, je reconnus ces longs cheveux noirs et je m'apprêtai à courir jusqu'à Envy pour l'aider à se relever lorsque je fus stoppé par deux personnes qui arrivèrent à lui avant moi : deux garçons de notre classe de sciences politiques. Ils se placèrent au-dessus de lui mais ne firent rien pour aider le garçon à se redresser. Au contraire, ils se mirent à rire et l'un donna même un coup de pied dans le dos d'Envy afin de l'empêcher de se lever. Derrière, j'étais assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient et les écoutai.

- Tu penses avoir la classe, tout ça parce que tu te démarques, hein ? railla l'un deux, celui qui avait son pied sur le dos d'Envy.

- Eh bien, Envy ? Il veut une réponse.

- Personne ne te trouve cool simplement parce que tu aimes t'affranchir des règles.

- Hé ! intervins-je enfin, conscient que cela ne pouvait qu'empirer.

Ici, personne n'était le bon samaritain que cet établissement catholique prétendait avoir, tous étaient cruels. Et ces deux là étaient connus pour être de véritables tyrans. Je grimpai le reste des marches pour me retrouver dos à Envy et poussai celui qui avait posé son pied sur lui.

- Moi, je le trouve cool.

Ils répondirent en riant mais je pus voir qu'ils faisaient maintenant attention à leurs gestes. Je ne parlais jamais et probablement que leur silence était dû au fait que _moi_, j'avais ouvert la bouche pour un nouvel élève, un étranger. Cela ne les empêcha pas cependant de faire un pas vers moi, surplombant ma petite taille de leur imposante posture, ce qui fit s'égrainer une petite pointe d'irritation en moi, agacé de voir encore une fois quelqu'un exhiber sa grande taille lorsqu'il était près de moi.

- Ah ouais ? Ha ! La crevette pense que le monstre est cool ! raillèrent-ils.

- Haha ! Hé, freluquet, pourquoi t'irais pas plutôt rejoindre tes camarades de crèche ?

Je crois bien que maintenant, cela faisait la quatrième pique qu'ils me lançaient. Je plongeai mon regard dans celui qui se trouvait en face de moi sans ressentir aucune peur, mes poing fermement serrés. Ils ne pouvaient pas m'intimider, pas question. Je m'apprêtai d'ailleurs à dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie retentit, et les deux garçons se retirèrent en m'ignorant complètement. Expirant une bouffée d'air, je montrai mes dents dans leur direction avant de me tourner vers Envy qui tremblait sur le sol. Je m'accroupis et offris ma main tandis qu'il relevait sa tête pour m'apercevoir. Son regard était vide et ahuri mais son expression se transforma bientôt en soulagement quand il vit que c'était moi. Esquissant un léger sourire, il prit ma main.

- Salut Edward.

Sa voix était très douce, à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Je rencontrai ses yeux et fis attention à me mouvoir lentement tandis que je lui venais en aide, ma main libre reposant sur ses épaules pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant je-ne-sais-combien de temps, nous fixant simplement l'un l'autre. Son pouce se déplaçait doucement sur ma main en formant de lents cercles mais il ne semblait pas en être conscient. Sa bouche s'ouvrit ensuite légèrement, comme s'il était surpris de me voir ici. J'avais l'impression d'être entré en transe et je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, même si j'étais sûr que, de toute façon, j'en aurais été incapable tant bien même je le souhaitais. Je retirai ma main de son épaule pour prendre sa main libre, me rapprochant notamment de lui. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, juste ici, juste pour lui et moi. Mon cerveau tentait tant bien que mal de fonctionner, d'opérer, et quand il y parvint enfin, je m'aperçus de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Je rougis légèrement et fis quelques pas pour m'écarter de lui, lâchant brutalement ses mains comme si elles étaient en feu.

- On va être en retard, lui dis-je en détournant mes yeux, brisant ainsi le contact.

Il ne répondit pas, hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

- Je… Je viendrai plus tard.

Je clignai des yeux, abasourdi par le fait de le savoir nerveux à l'idée d'être en retard en classe. Sans répondre, je grimpai le reste des escaliers et courus presque jusqu'à la salle de cours. Quand je fus à l'embrasure de la porte, le professeur ne me reconnut même pas et je m'assis à ma place en notant cependant que les deux autres de tout à l'heure étaient en train de me fusiller du regard.

* * *

**(( POV Envy))**

Après cet épisode dans les escaliers plus qu'embarrassant, je ne me sentais vraiment pas d'aller en classe, surtout si c'était pour faire face à Edward. Je me trouvais donc là, fixant mon propre reflet dans le miroir des toilettes, tandis que je me questionnai sur les conséquences engendrées lorsqu'on séchait un cours dans une école catholique. Devrait-on boire tout le vin de la communion et prendre ensuite la voiture ? Ou alors serait-on battu par une bonne sœur ? Une bonne sœur en tricycle ? Ca ne pouvait pas vraiment m'aider, mais à ces pensées, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. C'était complètement ridicule. Croisant de nouveau mon regard dans le reflet, je soupirai et la bonne humeur qui m'avait envahi un moment avant disparut. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans les escaliers était une façon bien cruelle et malsaine d'accueillir un nouvel élève. Pensaient-ils réellement que je me démarquais des autres ? Moi, je ne trouvais pas. Simplement, je ne voulais pas ressembler à une personne de cette effrayante école. Cependant, cela semblait être un crime aux yeux de Dieu et il avait donc décidé d'envoyer ces sales enfoirés puant la suffisance faire son sale travail. Le miroir refléta mon air renfrogné, dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Mais ensuite…

Edward était intervenu et m'avait protégé. Une once de fierté masculine rejetait bien toute pensée incluant une quelconque reconnaissance à celui qui était venu à mon secours, mais le reste n'était que pure gratitude - j'avais vraiment été sur le point de laisser tomber mon air pathétique et de bondir sur eux pour les marteler de coups jusqu'à qu'ils ne soient plus que des amas de chair impossibles à reconnaître. Il leur avait tenu tête et j'avais presque pu sentir l'atmosphère se rafraîchir de plusieurs degrés lorsqu'ils s'étaient moqués de sa taille, glacé par la rage. J'aurais même parié que, si la cloche n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là, il les aurait taillés en pièces. Après cela, il avait été un véritable gentleman et m'avait offert sa main afin de m'aider à me relever. Je souris au souvenir de sa main dans la mienne. Bien sûr, cela avait seulement été une aide d'ami à ami. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite de l'était pas.

Il avait pris mon autre main dans la sienne et nous avions passé un temps considérable à simplement nous fixer l'un l'autre. Ces yeux couleur or avaient emprisonné mon regard et je m'étais senti tiré vers lui tandis qu'une sorte de courant électrique m'avait traversé quand il avait fait un pas vers moi. Puis, quelque chose avait défilé dans son regard et cet épisode s'était dissipé, son visage prenant une adorable couleur rose pâle. Il avait bégayé quelque chose sur le fait d'être en retard et je l'avais à peine écouté trop occupé à avoir la tête dans les nuages. Enfin, j'avais répondu avec nonchalance, peu préoccupé par le fait d'arriver en retard en classe à cette heure-ci.

Mais maintenant qu'il était parti, je me sentais vraiment idiot. Je paris qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensées, il avait juste probablement songé à… quelque chose. Merde, si je savais quoi. Mon esprit n'était réellement plus en état de marche et je ne me sentais vraiment pas de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit pour obtenir une réponse à cette question.

Ce fut au moment de la cantine que je trouvai enfin la motivation pour quitter la salle de bain. Je partis m'asseoir à la table d'Edward qui sursauta lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur moi, surpris de me voir ici. Il me sourit légèrement mais ses yeux oscillèrent vers la droite, à la table où les deux mecs de l'escalier se trouvaient. Ces derniers se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers nous et me lancèrent un regard noir que j'ignorai promptement, préférant rendre aimablement son sourire à Edward.

- Eh bien, tu n'es jamais venu au cours de politique, tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète et concernée.

Je sentis mon sourire s'élargir. Il s'inquiétait pour moi.

- Oui, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que les deux autres après ce qu'il s'était passé, t'sais ? répondis-je, survolant l'épisode comme si ce n'était rien.

Après cela, il resta silencieux pendant un moment, murmurant un simple « oh » en guise de réponse. Il semblait penser à quelque chose et son regard se détourna de moi pour fixer le sol, jouant avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure et la mâchouillèrent attentivement. Murmurant quelque chose, il me lança un regard timide et redevint rouge. Je me penchai vers lui, intrigué, et haussai les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

- Pardon ?

- ?

Il avait parlé rapidement et sans articuler, bref c'était du n'importe quoi, et il me fallu un certain temps pour décoder ce qu'il venait de dire. « Est-ce que tu voulais sortir ce vendredi ? » Honnêtement, je crois que cette question m'avait tiré un si large sourire que mon visage était presque sur le point de se fendre en deux. Bien sûr, je devais demander à ma mère mais elle serait probablement d'accord. Je lui répondis donc cela et il me sourit timidement, clairement heureux mais inquiet de le montrer. Une pointe de sympathie monta alors en moi, me demandant ce qui pouvait le rendre hésitant à montrer sa joie.

Il déchira ensuite une page de son carnet, griffonna son numéro de téléphone dessus ainsi que la direction à prendre pour trouver sa maison, puis me la tendit silencieusement. Enfin, une fois la pause de la cantine terminée, nous nous séparâmes. Je ne me départis pourtant pas de mon sourire idiot ; maintenant, même les regard et les murmures ne me dérangeaient plus. Oh mon dieu, attendez que Greed entende cela…

Et cela alla sans dire, ma mère accepta...

* * *

**Voilou, voilou, chapitre terminé ! Vous avez aimé, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas...? TT_TT **

**Honnêtement, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, mais je crois que c'est parce que je connais la suite et que l'histoire devient de mieux en mieux ! x) Je vous mets l'eau à la bouche, hein ? U.U**

******Et je reprends une phrase de PockymonX3 : Please review and I will give you lots of loves ! XD**


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de FMA ne m'appartiennent pas, tout comme l'histoire que je me contente de traduire (contenter, contenter... c'est du boulot, hein ! .)**

**Bon, je sais, je suis légèrement en retard... "Légèrement" j'ai dit... J'ai dit "légèrement" ! C'est pas ma faute, j'étais sûre d'avoir posté le dernier chapitre autour du mois de février...é.è Comment ça, c'est la pire excuse que vous ayez jamais entendue ? Promis, avec les vacances scolaires (priez pour moi pour que j'ai mon bac ! o), j'aurai plus de temps pour traduire, et donc, je vais m'avancer le plus possible pour publier régulièrement ^^;;;**

**Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! C'est un épisode de la fic que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, parce que nos deux tourteraux sont vraiment mignons, puis leur relation progresse ! 8D Okay, je me tais, je vous laisse apprécier !**

* * *

**((POV Edward))**

Je n'avais absolument aucune raison d'être anxieux à l'idée de la journée qui allait suivre. Vendredi. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Envy devait passer à la maison.

Cette journée d'école s'était écoulée dans le flou le plus total, je me souvenais vaguement de celle-ci, et ma mémoire était terne, confuse, comme si j'avais plongé dans une piscine et qu'en ressortant, il restait du chlore dans mes yeux et de l'eau dans les oreilles, me coupant de tout -ce qui était étrange, étant donné que je n'étais même pas allé me baigner aujourd'hui, et que je n'avais pas eu cours d'éducation physique.

Et maintenant, l'école était terminée, et Envy venait à l'instant de m'appeler pour me dire qu'il était sur le chemin. Une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, mon père avait du se rendre à un rendez-vous de dernière minute après m'avoir encore répété qu'il était d'accord pour que j'invite un ami à la maison. Ce dernier serait de retour demain soir, probablement après, même. Bien sûr, il reviendrait, mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas à me battre avec son « moi » ivre. Peut-être qu'il s'évanouirait simplement après sa longue journée de travail, et qu'il ne toucherait même pas à son alcool de la nuit. Je ne pouvais contenir les nuées d'espoir qui continuaient à refaire surface chaque fois que je réalisais que la roue était peut-être en train de tourner, mais je ne voulus cependant pas trop me pencher sur la question, au cas où il s'avèrerait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

J'étais habillé d'un jean noir et d'un débardeur assorti à ce dernier, et arrangeais ma natte lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire nerveusement, tel une petite fille, tandis que je me précipitai dans le hall, et je faillis même glisser et me cogner contre la porte. Oh oui, on passerait un super moment. J'entrouvris la porte, clignai des yeux, étonné devant ce que je voyais là. C'était Envy, évidemment, mais…

« Est-ce que quelque chose a mangé ta tête ? » demandai-je en ouvrant entièrement la porte pour le faire entrer. Il portait un short et un tee-shirt, bien que nous soyons fin novembre, mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa tête. Ses cheveux verts-noirs se projetaient dans toutes les directions possibles, me faisant penser à un palmier, et ces derniers étaient retenus par un épais bandeau noir qui les empêchait de s'écraser sur son visage, réussissant je ne sais comment à seulement faire retomber quelques fines mèches devant ses yeux. Il éclata de rire à ma remarque, tout sourire.

« Non, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand je ne les mouille pas. Je me lève le matin, les peigne aussi bien que je peux, mais ça reste toujours ainsi » m'expliqua-t-il joyeusement.

Je reculai et lui fis signe d'entrer. Une voiture, dans laquelle je pus supposer se trouver sa mère, sortit de l'allée, filant à toute vitesse, tandis qu'Envy entrait à l'intérieur de la maison et regardait autour de lui avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Je marchai devant lui et le conduisis au salon où la télé était allumée, un bol de popcorn posé sur la table en face du canapé. Il sourit, inclina sa tête sur le côté, et ses yeux passèrent de la télévision à moi-même.

« Un film ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et désignai le paquet que formaient les DVD sur la table. « Prends ce que tu veux ».

Je pris place sur le canapé tandis qu'il passait en revue les différents choix qui lui étaient offerts, fredonnant. Cela lui prit seulement un moment avant qu'il ne sourit, fendit le paquet en deux, et cueillit un DVD entre deux doigts. Il le tendit vers moi et je hochai de la tête en signe d'approbation lorsque je vis la couverture. _Underworld : Evolution_. Personnellement, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment, mais je l'avais bien aimé la dernière fois. J'appuyai sur un bouton de la télécommande à côté du popcorn, ouvris ce truc qui faisait office de lecteur DVD -oui, les dernières technologies n'étaient pas mon fort - avant qu'il ne démarre le film et ne s'affale sur le canapé à côté de moi. L'histoire débuta, remplissant la pièce d'une émeute de sons et d'images, tandis qu'une quantité de sang astronomique apparaissait sur l'écran. Curieusement pourtant, je sentis mes paupières s'abaisser, mon manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière me rattrapant finalement. Ce rêve avec ces tourbillons de lignes rouges était de nouveau revenu, me marquant durement de ce sentiment d'étouffement qu'il apportait toujours avec lui. Je m'étais réveillé quelques minutes après minuit et n'avait pu me rendormir qu'une heure avant que mon réveil ne s'enclenche. Ceci ainsi que l'école m'avaient épuisé : les deux autres de l'escalier avaient poursuivi leurs « exploits » et les gens commençaient à s'en rendre compte. J'avais entendu certaines rumeurs, chuchotées de tous les côtés, et cela me rendait paranoïaque. Ignorer ceci devenait ennuyeux et j'étais tout bonnement crevé.

Je m'écroulai doucement et posai mes pieds au-dessus de la table en face de moi. A mes côtés, Envy m'imita tandis qu'une de ses mains se chargeait de remplir le vide entre nous deux en se posant sur le coussin placé au milieu de nos deux corps. Dans mon esprit à moitié endormi, je fis vaguement attention à mon irrésistible envie de le toucher encore une fois, mais cette fois, je n'avais pas l'esprit assez clair pour lutter contre ce désir. Du bout des doigts, je frôlai le dos de sa main avec douceur, le contact de sa peau étirant un fin sourire sur mes lèvres.

Il répondit à mon geste en retournant sa main, de façon à ce que sa paume soit face au plafond, et il noua ses doigts entre les miens, les serrant légèrement. Je me sentis rougir, ce contact inhabituel me lançant des frissons dans le bas de la colonne vertébrale. Cela m'incitait à faire ce que je n'avais pas la force de combattre dans l'état où j'étais, et je m'y exécutai donc volontiers. Je m'appuyai contre lui, mon sourire s'élargissant au contact de la chaleur de son corps, et ma tête vint se poser sur son épaule tandis que ma poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au même rythme que le sien. Sous mon oreille, je pus entendre le grondement régulier de son sang dans ses veines, me rappelant le son que je produisais lorsque je pressais ma main contre mon oreille.

Ce vibrations m'apaisèrent, et bientôt les bruits provenant du film devinrent flous. J'étais transporté dans les bras de Morphée simplement grâce à la sensation de la main d'Envy posée sur la mienne, mais petit à petit, même cela devint distant de mon esprit. Le sommeil m'entraina vers le fond, tel un sévère maître qui ne tolèrerait pas qu'on lui désobéisse. Je me rapprochai de mon oreiller vivant et succombai à ses ordres.

* * *

**((POV Envy))**

Nous nous tenions la main. C'était une bonne chose que sa tête soit posée sur mon épaule, _sur mon épaule_, ainsi, il ne pouvait voir mon sourire. Dans ce petit espace créé entre nous deux, ses doigts, entrecroisés aux miens, semblaient d'une finesse délicate. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et résonnait dans mes tempes avec excitation. Nous nous tenions la main, et c'était lui qui en avait prit l'initiative. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à me remettre de ce constat. J'étais à moitié tenté de passer mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus de mon corps, mais mon autre « moi », celui qui faisait preuve de bon sens, s'inquiétait à l'idée que ce geste paraisse trop entreprenant. J'ignorai donc la tentation, tel un parfait petit catho' - oui, oui - et fis de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur le film qui se déroulait devant moi. Ce qui devint de plus en plus difficile lorsque j'entendis le souffle d'Edward se ralentir, comme le faisaient les personnes qui se reposaient. Je me doutais qu'il s'assoupirait tôt ou tard. Aujourd'hui, il avait affiché un air épouvantable tout au long de la journée de cours, comme s'il allait rendre l'âme d'un moment à l'autre. Les quelques fois où j'avais tenté de lui parler pendant l'heure de la cantine ne lui avaient tiré que d'infimes réactions, et ses réponses étaient constituaient d'un seul et unique mot. Son regard doré était resté flou, et de légères cernes violettes autour de ses yeux dénotaient d'une nuit sans sommeil. Se reposer lui ferait du bien, il le méritait.

Sa tête glissa de mon épaule et s'effondra sur ma poitrine puis sur mon estomac, pour finalement venir se blottir contre ce qui s'avérait être le meilleur endroit possible -oh oui !- c'est-à-dire, mes genoux. Je réprimai un juron, me disant à moi-même « Si seulement il était éveillé ». Ainsi… Ce que je ferais avec sa tête sur mes genoux… Merde, non ! Je ne pouvais pas commencer à durcir avec la tête d'Edward posée - oh, là, là !- à côté de mon entrejambe. Je me mordis la lèvre et serrai sa main plus fortement, avec l'espoir de le réveiller. Mais encore une fois, s'il s'éveillait, je serais forcé d'expliquer ce que sa tête faisait là, et il me faudrait éviter ce « problème » auquel mon esprit vagabond donnait vie. Peu importe à quel point je le souhaitais, je ne pouvais plus nier ce fait.

Je _voulais_ Edward. Plus que ce qu'un ami aurait du vouloir de lui. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de ce garçon, mais maintenant que j'étais ici, avec lui, je ne voulais rien d'autre que le réveiller et ravager son corps. Je me sentis cependant honteux lorsque je réalisai ce à quoi je pensais, sachant pertinemment que le garçon qui était couché sur moi souhaitait juste être mon ami et que c'était mauvais pour moi de penser à des choses qui n'auraient jamais lieu. Je me mordis la lèvre, baissai les yeux sur cette paisible forme endormie qui faisait preuve d'une innocence et d'une douceur à vous couper le souffle lorsqu'elle se reposait, arborant presque une expression bienveillante. Et je souris.

Je pouvais être son ami ; je pouvais faire disparaître ces émotions que je sentais vriller en moi, si cela signifiait que je pouvais rester à ses côtés. De ma main libre, je dégageai doucement des mèches de son visage, et ris légèrement lorsqu'il poussa quelques plaintes dans son sommeil, remuant faiblement à mon contact. Des amis pouvaient agir ainsi, des amis pouvaient tenir compagnie à l'autre, ils étaient même supposer le faire. Des amis pouvaient… Des amis pouvaient s'aimer. Pas à la manière de deux amants, pas en passant un nombre infini de nuits ardentes et passionnées ensemble, mais avec des mots doux, de la compassion, et en se soutenant mutuellement. Je pouvais être ce genre d'ami pour Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à m'offrir plus. Si un jour il l'était.

Je baillai doucement, me sentant poussé dans les bras de Morphée à la simple vue du petit homme endormi devant moi. Bon… Nous nous réveillerions sans doute lorsque le film se terminerait. Je changeai lentement de position, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Edward que je ne voulais pas réveiller, et me couchai sur le canapé, me mouvant de sorte que l'autre garçon fût à mes côtés, entre mon corps et le dos du mobilier, avant de reposer ma tête sur le bras du meuble. Il sembla répondre en se blottissant contre moi, l'un de ses bras serrant fermement ma taille tandis que l'autre se repliait sur lui-même. Je souris et passai mes bras autour de lui tandis qu'il remuait légèrement son corps et qu'il installait sa tête sur ma poitrine, juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur qui était déjà en train de battre à tout rompre.

« Juste pour quelques temps… » pensai-je, mes yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes alors que j'entendais un cri retentir en provenance de la télévision. Tant pis, le film n'avait plus trop d'importance maintenant.

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre est assez bien pour que vous me pardonniez mon terrible retard ? é.è J'espère que cela vous a plu, encore une fois, je vous promets de me bouger le popotin pour traduire la suite ! _ **

**A bientôt ~ **


End file.
